


Of Flowers and Crowns

by AyasakiArchive



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyasakiArchive/pseuds/AyasakiArchive
Summary: A KomiNya oneshot with flower crowns.





	Of Flowers and Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by : https://incorrectaqoursseiyuuquotes.tumblr.com/post/187728475333/ainya-arisha-look-i-made-a-crown-out-of

After a hard week of singing, dancing, acting, voice work, and DJ'ing, Arisa wanted nothing more than to cozy up in her favorite armchair with a good book. Placing a hot mug of tea at the end table beside her, Arisa let out a soft sigh of contentment as she began to read.

She progressed a mere five pages before the apartment door opened and her girlfriend let herself in. Aina skipped merrily over to where Arisa was sitting, a beautiful wreath of nature atop her head.

"Arisa, look! I made a crown out of flowers!"

Arisa looked up from her book, an indulgent smile on her face. "That's nice dear. It's very pretty."

"Isn't it?" Aina did a little twirl to show off her handiwork. "You should make one too!"

"Me? I don't particularly think I'd enjoy it. It's a little too... fatuous, for me."

Aina frowned. Arisa always resorted to using big or strange words when she didn't want her girlfriend to feel insulted.

"Well... maybe it just depends on how you look at it," encouraged the shorter brunette. "Think of it as practicing the art of flower arranging."

Arisa put on a thoughtful face as she pondered Aina's words. "...I suppose that's a valid interpretation," she concluded.

"Yes!" Aina grabbed Arisa's hand and guided her out of her chair. "Let's go and get you some flowers!" she cheered.

"Did you have a place in mind? If not, I pass by a nice florist shop on the way to work. It's just by the train station," offered Arisa.

"A florist shop? Oh, that's a much nicer idea than what I had in mind!"

Arisa looked at her girlfriend curiously. "What do you mean? Where did you get these flowers from then?"

Elsewhere...

Aikyan frowned at the empty flower planter hanging outside her window. "Even my flowers leave me!" she cried.

* * *

When they returned home, Arisa brought in a small bouquet of beautiful, freshly cut flowers of varying shapes and colors. Setting them down on her coffee table, she rolled up her sleeves and prepared to weave a wreath. Aina, meanwhile, headed into the kitchen with their groceries to begin work on dinner. Normally the couple would cook together, but Aina insisted this was more important.

Arisa didn't care to disagree, so she untied the string holding the bouquet together, picked up a pair of malleable stems, and began to craft. She was certain she would finish in no time at all.

The next thing she knew, Aina was tugging at her shoulder. "Arisa? Dinner's ready."

"What?" The taller brunette blinked. She looked down to her hands, holding the torn and twisted remnants of the most recent stems and leaves she'd grabbed. Then she checked the clock. Much to her amazement, an hour had already passed. She had made zero progress.

"Are you... tenderizing the flowers?" asked Aina as she scrutinized Arisa's work.

Arisa looked away, a blush of embarrassment encompassing her face. "...not intentionally," she admitted.

A small giggle of purehearted amusement fell from Aina's lips. She leaned down to nuzzle her cheek against Arisa's affectionately. "It's okay dear. I'm happy you tried."

"I'll do it," insisted Arisa. "I just... needed a little time to get used to the material. It'll be done in fifteen minutes." She nodded confidently, firmly believing in herself to live up to her word.

Aina knew better of course. But Arisa could be stubborn when she wanted to be, and backing down from a challenge just wasn't an option for her. Aina smiled indulgently. "Why don't we eat while the food is still hot?"

Arisa deliberated, before noticing for the first time how green her hands had become. "I suppose I could eat."

* * *

After dinner, Arisa spent the rest of the night working on her flower crown despite her girlfriend's attempts to dissuade her. Eventually, she fashioned a thin band of plant fiber that only barely held together, the handcrafted accessory interwoven with the scant few flowers that somehow managed to survive her previous attempts at creation.

As she donned the crown on her head, Arisa let out a heavy sigh of relief. It had been a long and arduous process, but she had finally emerged triumphant. Arisa chose to ignore the poor craftsmanship of the item, not that her girlfriend seemed to mind.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" cooed Aina as she marveled at the crown. She gave Arisa a great, big, adoring hug. "I love it!"

Arisa smiled. Victory was sweet.

The shorter seiyuu quickly donned her own flower crown, the flowers still inexplicably as fresh as the minute she'd picked them. "And now we match!" she cheered with a toothy grin.

"That we do," agreed Arisa.

Aina suddenly gasped as she had an idea. "Hey, do you think we could... go outside and dance under the moonlight? While wearing our crowns?" At her girlfriend's questioning look, she added, "We could be like flower queens. Or fairy queens. Or flower fairy queens, or something." She stared up at Arisa with wide, pleading eyes. "Please?"

Faced with such a heartfelt request, how could Arisa refuse? With a smile, she nodded and offered a hand. "Let's dance."

* * *

The next day, Arisa had returned to her book, hoping to finish it before the weekend was over. Her flower crown was atop her head, its beauty already fading with time. Then Aina came in and began hovering around her.

"Bzz! Bzz!" buzzed the shorter girl as she crossed into Arisa's personal space.

When Arisa looked up, she was surprised to see Aina dressed head to toe in a black and yellow striped costume, complete with tacky fabric wings and a droopy pair of antennae.

"Aina... what are you doing?"

"Don't mind me," said Aina, continuing her hovering, "I am but a humble honey bee, here to enjoy this most beautiful flower I see before me."

A wry grin appeared on Arisa's face as she conscientiously touched her flower crown. "I know what I said yesterday, but you don't have to make me feel better about my handicraft skills. Or rather the lack thereof."

"No, no, I don't mean the crown," said Aina. "I mean this beautiful flower named Arisa. So fragrant, so gentle, so perfect in every way." She leaned in and put her nose to Arisa's long, wavy hair, taking a deep inhale of her girlfriend's natural scent, loosing a sigh of satisfaction.

Arisa blushed at the attention.

"I love you Arisa," murmured Aina.

Arisa reached around and took hold of Aina's hand, giving it a loving squeeze. "I love you too, Aina."

.

.

.

OMAKE:

"You're so sweet, you're sweeter than honey and royal jelly combined!"

"...Are you trying to say you want a honey and jelly sandwich?"

"Yes please! Also, can you cut the crusts off?"

A fond sigh. "Of course dear. Whatever you want."


End file.
